


Dolphin & Scarecrow

by racven



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fanart, M/M, Team Iruka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-04 12:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21197816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/racven/pseuds/racven
Summary: Megane, nerd Iruka :3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> When my muse hit me :D
> 
> I have been reading too much of KakaIru these past two weeks. To be honest, i really liked the idea of Senpai Kakashi and Kouhai Iruka. Maybe in alternate universe high school? Or maybe at workplace? The idea that Kakashi cares about Iruka despite Iruka can takes care of himself is afsjdkkslallhdg XDD and also i liked my Iruka pretty too hueheu XD


	2. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween!! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm late but oh here, with glasses and without glasses :3

Ver. #1

Ver. #2

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any grammatical errors, English is NOT my first language ^^;


End file.
